1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates to the field of security of ad-hoc networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Throughout this present document, the term “secure routing” shall be understood to refer to a routing between a sender and a receiver of a data item while ensuring the protection of this data item exchanged in terms of confidentiality and integrity thereof.
The secure routing of data between a sender and a receiver implies that the sender and receiver share a security association, hereinafter referred to as SA (as per the English acronym for “Security Association”). An SA consists of cryptographic algorithms and keys necessary for the protection of the data exchanged.
The described technology relates more particularly to ad-hoc networks implementing a data broadcasting service of the type based on 1 sender to N receivers, as opposed to a so called “unicast” service based on 1 sender to 1 receiver.
Amongst the “1 sender to N receivers” type broadcasting services, the so called “multicast” broadcasting services are a known modality, in which the sender addresses a group of receivers. Over the course of operation of the network, the nodes of the network subscribe to or unsubscribe from the various receiver groups.